Moonlight
by Alphardx
Summary: Después de una noche de "copas" lo único que podían hacer era hablar… intentando no matarse en el intento. One-Shot.


_**Moonlight.**_

Cuando el albino se despertó, sintió una ligera punzada en su cabeza. Había bebido demasiado a causa de esa "bruja". Con el ceño fruncido, lentamente se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre los cojines que hace unos momentos hacían de cama. Llevó una mano a su nuca, mientras observaba a su alrededor, buscando a la susodicha. Estaba a punto de gritar para llamarla, pero se quedó inmóvil, con la boca ligeramente abierta ante la vista que presenció.

El lugar, se encontraba iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas de aquella habitación del palacio. Y justo en el mejor lugar, en donde la luz la hacía ver como una diosa, casi como si la hubieran puesto allí a propósito, estaba Yamuraiha. Durmiendo también sobre unos cojines, con una delgada sabana de seda apenas cubriendo su cuerpo, y claro, sin faltar las botellas que hace varias horas estaban rebosantes del mejor vino que se podía pedir.

Se quedó impactado al verla en ese estado, estaba seguro y podía admitirlo, no era a causa del alcohol lo que estaba pasando por su mente en ese momento. Lucía hermosa, siempre lo había pensado.

Aprovechando que aún dormía, se dispuso a observar el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía enfrente. Por estaciones, la mirada del ahora rey escaló por sus piernas; aunque siempre gran parte de ellas era cubierta por su vestimenta, en ese momento podía apreciarlas. Maldijo las ropas que llevaba en ese momento la maga, pues no podía observar uno de los lugares que más le gustaban de su cuerpo, su abdomen.

En su mente sabía que observarla de esa forma era algo inapropiado, pero no le importaba mucho. Su mirada se volvió a centrar en su cuerpo, esta vez, en algo que muchas veces él no se atrevía a observar por más de unos cuantos segundos, por miedo de no poder controlarse y hacer algo apresurado… su rostro.

Un rostro delicado, y a la vez amenazante. Ojos azules, rasgo que, para él, la hacía ver más atractiva. Siguió observándola por unos minutos más, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia por tal atrevimiento, mirarla de esa forma tan descarada se sentía muy bien.

Luego de un par de minutos observándola, la luz que entraba comenzó a molestar a Yamuraiha, provocando que esta hiciera muecas durante su sueño. En el rostro de Sharrkan, de nuevo, se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa pues aquellos gestos le parecían adorables. Una brisa fría entró y golpeó el cuerpo de ambos, más que desagradarle, al albino le agradó, pero en el caso de Yamuraiha esa brisa terminó por despertarla.

Lentamente, la maga abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los orbes verdes del moreno. Durante un par de minutos, no dijeron nada, tan sólo se miraron el uno al otro.

—Al fin despiertas, bruja. — Sharrkan rompió el silencio, con el tono que siempre usaba al dirigirse hacia ella. — Me has despertado con tus ronquidos. — Un chasquido salió de la boca de Yamuraiha, mientras esta rodaba los ojos y se cubría con la sabana.

—Cierra la boca, estúpido. —Frunció el ceño, su cabeza había comenzado a doler. Observó la cantidad de botellas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos. No se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, ambos sabían el gusto que tenían por el vino.

Debido al carácter de ambos, y las botellas esparcidas por el lugar, era más que obvio que habían competido por quién bebía más. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de quién había sido el ganador, pues casi al mismo tiempo terminaron inconscientes en sus lugares a causa de la cantidad de alcohol que ingirieron.

Como si no hubieran tenido suficiente, ambos agarraron una botella de vino y al mismo tiempo, bebieron de esta. Un "ah" al unísono se escuchó, seguido de una carcajada por parte de ambos.

Poco a poco, reinó de nuevo el silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarse o incluso a hablarse.

—Yamuraiha…

De nuevo, fue Sharrkan quien lo rompió.

— ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuve antes con Masrur? —Al decir esto, la mirada de la maga se centró en el espadachín, quien tenía la mirada fija en unas de las ventanas.

— ¿Sobre qué deberías casarte?—Intentó ocultar la sorpresa en su voz, no se esperaba que él tocara el tema en ese momento. — ¿Lo estás considerando?

—Sí —Fijó su mirada en ella, y justo en ese momento, la maga desvió la mirada hacia otro lado. —Lo pensé bastante y… creo que ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza.

—Oh. — Fue lo único que ella pronunció en ese momento. Después de un largo silencio, habló de nuevo. — ¿Y ya tienes a alguien en mente?

—La verdad, sí… Es una chica que conocí hace un tiempo… —Al ella escuchar eso, sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho.

—Siento lástima por ella, deberá soportar a un completo idiota. —Aunque dijo eso, seguía sintiendo aquella punzada. Los labios del moreno se curvaron, en una sonrisa.

—Por favor, sería la mujer más afortunada. — Yamuraiha no habló más, sólo tomó nuevamente la botella y bebió todo el contenido de esta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no sólo por la sensación de ardor en su garganta, sino para tratar de contener las lágrimas que pronto iban a empezar a deslizarse por sus mejillas. — A quien engaño. —El sonido de las cadenas chocar entre sí retumbó por la habitación al Sharrkan levantarse. La maga sintió el cojín de atrás hundirse por el peso del moreno. —Ella me haría el hombre más afortunado… —Los fuertes brazos de Sharrkan rodearon su cuerpo, atrayéndola hacia atrás, contra su pecho. —Claro, sí es que ella acepta.—Los ojos de Yamuraiha, que antes estaban cerrados, se abrieron lentamente y al abrirlos completamente, pudo observar la palma del moreno extendida frente a ella, y justo en el centro, un anillo de oro.

— Yamuraiha… —Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. — ¿Te casarías conmigo?

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
